Meeting the Guardians
by Snowstar98
Summary: *rewrite and improved* Five friends and a person they can't get along with end up in the Rise of the Guardians world. What will happen to these six when they meet the guardians? Will the six be able to get along? More importantly how will they get home? Join Rachel, Cali, Lucas, Anna, Ellen, and Watson as they meet the guardians and search for a way home.
1. Spring break and the beginning

**Rachel's POV**

"It's spring break. It's spring break! Oh how I love spring break" my friend, Ellen, sung as we walked towards my house. We had just finished a long day of school that felt like it would never end.

"Ellen, shut up before I smack you" Anna snapped, growing annoyed. Anna was an amazing friend, but she was also a person who could get annoyed easily. Sadly, Ellen was making her annoyed.

"Would you two be quiet for once? I'm trying to-" my strangest and most hyper friend out of all of us, Cali, began only to be cut off by Lucas. "Don't even go there, Cali. Last time you almost got in trouble" he said.

I laughed at my friends antics. Surprisingly, this was normal for us. I would be the responsible, yet irresponsible, kind, caring leader. Lucas would be the shy, but somewhat serious second in command. Anna was like a top pack member; strong, bold, and ending fights most of the time. Ellen would be like the clumsy apprentice, eager to learn something new, and then Cali would be like the fun-loving omega, cheering us up when needed.

Yeah, I just called us a pack. But we act like it if you want to hear the truth. Which, most aren't willing to hear, considering how weird and awkward we get.

"So, Rachel, what are we going to do at your dad's while we wait for your mom to pick us up and take us to your grandmother's, because you know I get bored" Ellen asked me, finally calming down. "I don't know. We'll probably play game of life, watch a movie, and drive my older brother insane like we usually do" I replied.

My friends had been really excited when I told them about how they could come meet my mom's side of the family over spring break. Just like I told my cousins about our moments that led to the stupidest ideas, I told my friends about the fun moments I had with my cousins.

"Oh boy, I can't wait until I can tell them about the day we practiced for reading bowl competition!" Cali said, smiling. I groaned, recalling that day. It had been fun, yes, but it was insane.

For starters, there was a basketball tournament going on that day, and all the coaches could come into the library to get dinner. Nothing wrong with that, even though the library was where reading bowl met. The problem was the fact that we had to at least try to be normal. The moment we heard that, the whole team burst out laughing and asking what 'normal' was.

Then when we got to asking, buzzing in, and answering questions; it got even more insane. Our friend, Eliza, was trying to get us to calm down, when she herself is a hyper person. It ended with her yelling 'if anyone talks again without being called on, they will sit in that corner with Ellen. And trust me, you don't want to be in that corner with Ellen'. Needless to say, that confused Ellen.

Shortly after that, someone asked whose parents died. None of us knew which character's parents it was, so Cali being herself had yelled out 'Harry Potter'. After all that chaos, Eliza was chewing on Cali's hand and had said it tasted like butter.

Yeah, I think that story would scar my cousins for life. So now it was my job to make sure Cali wouldn't inform them of that moment.

"Rachel, are you listening?" Lucas asked, growing concerned. "Yeah sorry, Ikind of got lost in my thoughts" I replied.

"You actually think?" Anna asked, jokingly. The five of us laughed at this. Anna had gotten me good.

"Well, what I look forward to is convincing Rachel's cousins that Cali and I are married" Ellen said, cracking a smile. "Why must you guys scare my cousins?" I exclaimed. "Hey! You came up with the idea" Cali retorted.

"I was joking about it though" I insisted. Lucas rolled his eyes at our argument, though I knew he found it amusing. "So, Anna, what are you looking forward to?" he asked.

"I'm looking forward to swimming and driving the ranger. The way Rachel described it, it sounds like fun" Anna replied. I laughed at this "Yeah, it is fun. We play all sorts of games in the pool. And one time while driving the ranger, it broke. It was during the summer too, so it was hot and there were mosquitos" I added.

Finally, we reached my house. All five of us set down our school stuff and headed into my living room. "Who wants to play the game of life?" I asked. Four hands were instantly in the air, and I smiled. "Alright, I'll go downstairs and grab the game then" I said. It was followed by cheers.

I headed down the stairs and into my family's basement. The TV and surround sound was on, with the Halo 4 title screen showing. I rolled my eyes, seeing the small, barely noticeable mess. No doubt my brother was having a friend over and had fixed the place up before going to get his friend.

As I headed back upstairs I heard laughing and complaints. _What now? _I thought. Honestly, I don't know how my friends could fight so much. "What is going on?" I asked, opening the door and coming into the living room.

I was met with Cali on the ground, her face red from laughter, and Ellen on top of her, with an annoyed look. Anna was siting upside down in the rocking chair. By the looks of it, she was annoyed as always, and Lucas was watching me. 'Help us' he mouthed.

"Get married! YAY!" Ellen yelled out enthusiastically. I chuckled a bit and rolled my eyes "Really Ellen?" I asked. "You're just jealous!" she retorted.

"Whatever. Anna, take your turn" I said, ending our argument. Anna nodded and spun the spinner, getting a six. "Pay day. Hand me my money" Anna stated, holding out her hand. Lucas smiled and handed her the money. He then grabbed hold of my hand, making me blush. Yeah, we were dating.

"Come on, be something good" I whispered when I saw I spun an eight. I moved my car the correct number of spaces. "Twins" I said aloud. I grabbed two characters and looked at my car, only to realize I had no room for any more kids.

"Guys, we got a problem. My car is full" I said, motioning at my car. "Just do what your older brother did once, and stuff them under your car" Anna said. "NO!" Lucas and I yelled at the same time.

"Ok ok, sheesh, no reason to get all angry" Anna replied, holding her hands up in the air. "I can fix your problem!" Cali said and with that, she took my character's husband, and bit the head off.

"What in the name of Starclan was that for?" I exclaimed, using a warrior cats reference. The living room erupted into laughter. To make it funnier, Ellen took my wife and bit her head off too.

"Whoa, this game of life is getting violent" Anna said between laughs. Lucas nodded at this and I tried to as well, but ended up laughing harder. I couldn't stop, but there was no need to.

Just then, the front door opened and in stepped my older brother, Mike, and one of his friends. Instantly, it grew quiet when my friends saw who I was staring at. Oh no, not my brother, but his friend. It wasn't the 'I have a crush on you' stare either. It was literally a cold, unwelcoming, 'what are you doing in my house' stare.

"Mike, what is he doing here?" I asked, the tone in my voice going from its usual relaxed and funny state, to a cold and angry state. This wasn't like me, and my friends knew it. "Rachel, just because you aren't friends with Watson, doesn't mean I'm not friends with him. You know the two of us are best friends" Mike said.

"Whatever" I mumbled, crossing my arms. Watson smirked at me, which made me shift uneasily. "Mike, maybe you and Watson should head downstairs before Rachel starts an argument" Cali suggested.

Mike nodded and the two headed towards the basement door, opening it and then closing it. I heard their footsteps fade as they walked downstairs. "Finally" I said, uncrossing my arms. The tension in the room had been released and I was glad.

"Why can't you two ever get along?" Lucas asked. I shrugged at his question. "I don't really know. We actually used to be real good friends, but something happened. Now he finds me annoying, and I find him annoying" I explained.

"Whatever the reason, they don't get along either way. So how about we drop it?" Ellen suggested. I was glad she said that, because I didn't want to go into any more details about the friendship I once shared with Watson.

"Ok, so what do you guys want to do now?" Cali asked. Obviously we were too distracted to play game of life now. That, and my characters were basically dead thanks to my friends.

"How about we watch a movie?" Lucas suggested. "Lucas, that's a great idea" I said and turned on the TV, heading to direct cinemas. I looked through all the selections until I found one that made me squeal.

"Really, we're going to watch Rise of the Guardians?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow. I glared at her, but it was a friendly one, unlike how I glared at Watson. "Shut up. It's an amazing movie that you will enjoy" I stated.

"I really want to watch this; I've never seen it before, so both of you, shush!" Ellen said, her eyes glued to the TV screen. Lucas laughed at her statement and led me over to the couch, where we sat down.

Five minutes into the movie Cali looked over at me. "Rachel, go make popcorn" she said. "No, go make it yourself" I replied. This resulted in us growling at each other. "You know what? I'll make the popcorn" Lucas said, sighing and getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen.

"See? Your boyfriend will make me popcorn" Cali said, smiling. "Shut up" I replied, but she could tell by my voice I was joking. All the same, Cali stuck her tongue out at me before the two of us returned our gazes to the movie.

"Hey Ellen, remember that time that you wanted to become a vampire so you could marry Jack Frost, become models, and move to New York?" I asked, referring to our inside joke. "Rachel, if I was not too busy watching this movie, I would come over there and smack you!" Ellen called.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Cali sighed. "Guys, I'm bored. Let's do something else" she said, grabbing the remote. Cali was about to turn off the TV when all of us yelled out "Cali, no!"

Right when she pressed the button, something unexpected happen. A portal opened up in my living room. "Cali did it!" Ellen said quickly while Anna screamed. "I did not…oh wait, I did" Cali replied.

Panicking, I said the first thing that came to my mind. "WATSON, HELP US!" I yelled loudly, before covering my mouth with my hands. Did I just ask the person I despised so much to help us?

I didn't have a chance to recover. Just as the five of us were being pulled into the portal, Watson opened the door and looked at us. "Help us!" I said once more, no longer surprising myself. I was desperate.

Watson reached for my hand, but fell in to the portal too. "Well, this is a nice way to begin spring break" Watson said as we traveled through the portal. "Shut it" I snapped, going back to normal.

"Rachel, Watson, break it up!" Anna called from somewhere near the front. "At least I'm not alone with this mouse-brain" I shouted happily. "Who are you calling mouse-brain? What is that anyways?" Watson asked. "Mouse-brain is basically an idiot. It's a reference from warrior cats" Ellen explained.

"It's also what Rachel calls me most of the time" Cali added. "Rachel!" Lucas said. "This shouldn't surprise you at all" I replied, smiling.

It felt like we were travelling forever in that portal. A white light finally came into view, and I closed my eyes, ready for impact and whatever would follow. _So I won't get to see my cousins for spring break after all will I? _was my last thought.

** So how did you like the new version? In my opinion, it was more descripted and explained more about the five friends and Watson. It also explains how Rachel feels towards Watson better without all the arguments. Anyways, let me know because I worked hard on this new version.**


	2. Talk and snowball fight

** Anna's POV**

I landed in white, crunchy snow. "Ow, what the heck, why is there snow?" I asked, propping myself up with my hands. Before I could get up any farther though, five other people fell on top of me.

"Ellen, get off of me before I kill you!" I exclaimed threateningly. Of course, everyone knew I was joking. "I can't! Lucas is on top of me!" Ellen replied, trying to get free. "Watson, would you get off of me before I push you off?" Rachel asked with venom in her voice. Well, at least Rachel was normal.

We finally all got free and looked around. We were in a snow covered forest with a lake in the center. "Great you guys, you got us stuck in a snow covered forest" Watson snapped. "We did no such thing!" Rachel retorted, glaring at Watson. Her hands were clenched in tight fist, going red around the knuckles.

"Anna, I thought you were the one to start arguments" Lucas whispered. "Yeah, between us and never this bad; this argument is a rivalry between Watson and Rachel" I replied. "Well, can you break it up?" Cali asked, speaking for the first time since we ended up here.

"I can try" I replied, walking over to Watson and Rachel. "Alright you two, break it up! Rachel, I expect better of you, being our 'leader' and all. Watson, you're a high school kid, act your age" I snapped. "Yes Anna, I'm sorry" Rachel said, actually apologizing for once.

"I am acting my age. Rachel here is being the immature, annoying, middle school kid!" Watson said, crossing his arms. "Shut up Watson!" Rachel retorted. Within seconds another argument was brewing between them.

"Stop it you two!" I tried once more. When that didn't work, I took their heads and bonked them together. "Ow, what in the name of Starclan was that for?" Rachel asked, rubbing her head. "For once, I agree with Rachel" Watson muttered, rubbing his head as well.

"You two wouldn't stop arguing. Now, we need to find a way out of the forest. Rachel, you stay up in the front, Watson you stay near the back. We are not having another argument, you hear me?" I asked, irritated with the two of them.

As we began to walk through the forest, freezing by the way, it grew quiet. "Anna, listen, I'm sorry" Rachel said, slowing her pace to walk beside me. "Rachel, I don't want to talk right now. I'm annoyed by everything that has happened, and I know you don't like Watson very much, but you need to try and get along with him for now" I replied, trying hard not to yell. Rachel nodded and quickened her pace once more to walk beside Ellen.

"If this keeps up, you might be leader rather than Rachel" Cali joked, smiling at me. I shrugged and looked around before replying. "I don't want to be leader though. And all of us know that Rachel hides her leadership qualities, but she can make one good leader"

Cali nodded before looking ahead of us where Ellen and Rachel were having a conversation. By the lack of smiling and laughter, I could tell it was serious. Perhaps Ellen was chewing Rachel out for her starting all the arguments. After all, starting arguments was my job!

**Rachel's POV**

"I don't know why Anna is so annoyed with me. I didn't do anything" I told Ellen, trying to start a conversation. "Rache, when Watson said something, knowing you would argue about it, you took the bait. He knew he could get you to argue, and so he did. In a way, you did do something" Ellen replied, using my nickname.

"I'm sorry, but Watson just annoys me so much. I can't stand him!" I explained. "We all know that Rachel, but you need to stop arguing with him. One of these days it's going to go too far, and you'll attack Watson and end up in a fight you can't win" Ellen stated. "I could win! Watson may be older, be in high school, have a height advantage, and wrestle, but I could still win" I replied.

"No, you couldn't. Trust me, it wouldn't end well" Ellen said. I looked at her, finally growing serious. "When Firestar first fought Longtail, he won against all odds" I replied. Ellen held back a laugh at this. Instead, she grew more serious too. "Rachel, this isn't a book. This is real life, and you have to accept that" she said.

"Town ahead!" Lucas said, interrupting our conversation. He was right, there was a small town ahead. Our faces brightened up and we all ran towards it, laughing and cheering. Well, almost all of us. I looked behind me to see Watson roll his eyes and follow at a slower pace, but I also saw something I never thought I would see in his eyes, sadness.

"You coming Rachel?" Cali called. I turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys!" I replied. Cali nodded and ran towards Ellen, jumping on her and causing her to fall.

_Now, to talk to Watson. _I thought, walking over to the one boy I never thought I would talk to.

**Watson's POV**

I sighed as the five middle school kids ran towards the town in glee. They were lucky to have each other, though I hated to admit it. "You ok?" a voice asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at who spoke; Rachel.

"Why do you care?" I said, scowling at her. "Look, I may not get along with you, but I also don't like anyone I know being sad" Rachel replied. "And what makes you think I'm sad?" I retorted.

"Watson, I saw it in your eyes" Rachel said, smiling. I sighed at this. "I guess you still know me and haven't changed huh?" I asked, finally giving in. Rachel nodded "Yep. It may have been years ago that we got along, but I never forget how to tell when one of my friends, or former friends are down" she explained.

I nodded and decided to tell her what was on my mind. "I guess I'm just lonely right now. I mean, none of us know where we are, yet, you guys aren't scared. You act as if it's normal and continue to be happy. Rachel, you're lucky to have your friends with you right now because it's not as bad. But, I'm alone and I just…don't know" I admitted. Rachel smiled at me "Watson, we actually are scared. The thing is though; none of us want to show it so we don't worry each other. We rely on each other's strengths to pull through things that scare us" she explained.

"How does that help? If you're all scared, it does no good to hide it at all. It's just denying the truth" I said. "But we're denying the truth together, working as a team. It's hard to explain, but we do it to watch over one another" Rachel replied. She was still a good friend to talk to, despite us not being friends anymore.

"I understand. It just makes me wish for my friends beside me right now even more though. However, none of them would ever do this for me" I admitted. Rachel smiled at this "Then maybe you need to find a friend who understands" she said. I nodded "Yeah…I do" I agreed. _And I already have. You're the friend, Rachel. If we can ever become friends again. _I thought.

"Well, I better catch up to my friends now. See yeah Watson" Rachel said, running ahead of me. "Rachel, wait!" I called. She stopped running and looked over her shoulder at me. "What is it?" Rachel asked. "If you tell anyone about this conversation, I will seriously wound you" I replied, smiling.

**Lucas' POV**

"Cali, what town are we in?" I asked, looking around. "According to everyone I asked, Burgess" Cali replied. "Wait, there's a town called Burgess?" Anna asked, surprised. Ellen shrugged "Well, apparently so. I guess none of us passed social studies" she joked.

"Guys, where's Watson and Rachel?" I finally asked, knowing how we were missing the two. "Rachel said she would catch up with us. No doubt she was walking with Watson" Cali explained. "What! That's not good at all. Watson and Rachel can't get along, you know that! Why didn't you stop her?" Anna rambled on.

Just then, Rachel ran over to us, looking happy and unharmed. "Rachel! You're ok, it's a miracle!" Ellen said, over-reacting. She clung on to Rachel tightly, which made me chuckle. "I'm her boyfriend, shouldn't I be the one acting like that Ellen?" I asked.

"Well I'm her sister!" Ellen retorted. "Wait, what?" Rachel said, her eyes widening. "It's basically true. I've known you since we were about two or three years old. Therefore, I call you my sister" Ellen replied.

At that, the five of us laughed. Despite not knowing where we were, we had each other. After calming down, I looked over Rachel's shoulder only to see Watson watching us with an annoyed look, same as always.

"So where are we?" Rachel finally asked. "According to Cali, we're in some town called Burgess" I explained. "Burgess? Oh…my…Starclan. Guys, you will never believe this" Rachel began, her eyes widening.

"What?" Cali asked, interested. "We're in Rise of the Guardians" Rachel replied before squealing and jumping around happily. "That explains the snow, even though it's spring break where we live and it's far too warm to snow!" she continued, jumping around.

"Rachel, act your age!" Watson snapped, though it didn't sound as annoyed. What happened to him? "Why don't you make me, light-bulb?" Rachel retorted, smiling. "That's a nickname she hasn't used in a while" Ellen whispered to me.

"Why light-bulb?" I asked. "Back when they were younger, and still friends, to Rachel, Watson sounded like watt. Watt is the power of the light bulb or whatever. So a nickname she would use for Watson was light-bulb" Ellen explained. "Why not watt?" I said. "She used that too" Ellen stated.

I nodded and watched as the two of them chased each other, not arguing for once. "We are not in a movie!" Watson retorted, growing angry. Maybe I spoke to soon. "Here they go again" Anna muttered, getting ready to break up the argument.

"I don't know, Anna, maybe it won't be too bad" Cali replied. She did have a point, perhaps it was a playful argument, like the ones we always got into. "I doubt it. It's Rachel and Watson, they can't get along. Nothing will ever change that" Anna said.

"Ugh, Watson, what was that for?" Rachel asked as Watson hit her with a snowball. She was smiling, though. "For being annoying!" Watson replied. "Well, I have one thing to say to you. REVENGE!" Rachel yelled, throwing a snowball at Watson.

We all laughed and began to have a snowball fight, enjoying ourselves. For once since we ended up in this world, we ignored the cold. Yeah we were dressed in shorts and t-shirts, but who cared? Not us!

**Ellen's POV**

"Rachel, get down!" I called to my friend, tackling her to the ground as a snowball went flying over us. "It is on Anna!" I shouted, throwing my own snowball at her. "Ellen, this is my fight. Go" Rachel said, standing up.

"Don't be so dramatic, Rachel! Now is not the time!" Cali called from where she was making snowballs for us to throw. "I'll be dramatic when I want to be dramatic!" Rachel said, smiling. A snowball thrown by Watson hit her in the head though, quickly ending the conversation.

"Oh it is on, Watson!" Rachel shouted. "It's been on for the past five minutes!" Watson retorted. It was nice having the two of them not argue. Now, if only we could meet the guardians. They could help us out of this, and we could freak them out!

"Come on, Ellen, I need help!" Rachel yelled. I smiled and ran beside her, throwing my own snowballs.

**Ok so in the next chapter, the six of them will get to meet the guardians. Only thing is, I'm not sure if this chapter is as good as the original. Yeah, this one is longer and it involves Rachel and Watson actually getting along, but still. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Campfire surprise

** Rachel's POV**

As the sun began to set, we headed back to the woods. Soon afterwards we had a fire going and all of us were huddled around it, enjoying ourselves.

"I always thought campfires were supposed to be during the summer" Lucas commented, staring up at the full moon. "Not necessarily, there have been several fall and spring nights where my family and I have had one" Ellen pointed out.

"I recall a campfire I had once. Watson's family invited us over and we spend the summer night catching fireflies and playing tag or hide and go seek. Once the fire was ready we settled down and had smores, telling stories." I said, staring at the fire.

"That was before you guys despised each other, wasn't it?" Anna asked. I nodded slowly looking up. My gaze landed on Watson, who was a few feet away from the fire with his back turned. "What happened between you two anyways?" Cali added.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "It's hard to explain. Let's just say, both of us changed." I explained, leaving it at that. It grew quiet among us for several minutes. All we could hear was the fire crackling.

"Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya" Lucas began, singing 'Our Song' from Camp Rock 2. "And this is our song that's all that matters" we sang, enjoying the lyrics. We didn't care if it was spring break and the song was for a summer night. We didn't even care if we were stuck in Rise of the Guardians and it was winter. The lyrics comforted us and kept us happy.

After the song, Ellen spoke up. "So, what's the plan?" she asked. "I don't have a plan" I admitted. "You don't have a- Rachel! Are you insane?! What are we going to do?!" Cali asked, freaking out. This resulted in Anna smacking her head. "Cali, calm down!" she said.

"We have to get home somehow though!" Cali protested, growing annoyed. I shook my head, growing tired. "Guys, can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked. "I agree with Rache. We need to rest for the night" Lucas said.

"You always agree with her!" Cali said. "Cali, now is not the time" Ellen stated. Before I could interject, Watson walked back over to us, looking irritated. "This is why I hate being around middle school kids! They're way too immature and argue!" he growled.

"You were once in middle school too!" I retorted. "I was never this bad!" Watson objected. "I bet you were worse!" I shouted. Before we could go any farther, a loud, blood curdling screech was let out.

I whirled around to face Anna. Her face was red. "Anna, what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, I screamed to get your attention" Anna replied. "Ok, you have our attention" I said. "No, you have _their_ attention. Not mine" Watson grumbled, emphasizing 'their'. With that he ran back to his spot from earlier and sat down.

Anna sighed and looked around at us "I agree with Rachel on this one. We need to rest for the night. It's been a long day. We'll take shifts and then tomorrow plan" she explained. I looked around at my other three friends and we all nodded at the same time.

**Lucas' POV**

I looked around the area, yawning. It was my shift to stay up and keep watch, and I was still tired. I couldn't wait until I could go back to sleep beside the warm fire.

A rustling caught my attention and I turned around to see Watson. "Watson, what do you want?" I whispered, somewhat harshly. I didn't want it to come out like that, but I guess I was cranky. "Go back to bed. I'll finish the shift and do the next one" Watson instructed.

I blinked, shocked at this. "Watson, why are you doing this? I thought you hated us" I stated. Watson came up beside me and sat down, sighing. "I don't hate you guys, I just can't stand you. And I guess, I've come to the realization that the only way back home is to work together" he admitted.

"Wow, I never thought I would hear you say that" I replied. Watson chuckled quietly at what I said. "Yeah well, I'm good at hiding things" he added. I nodded "I know. I've seen you mess with Mike by hiding his head set for video games" I said.

We talked for a little bit before I headed back towards the campfire. "Oh and Lucas" Watson called. I turned around and looked at him "Yes?" I asked. "Take care of Rachel. I may not get along with her well, but she really likes you. Just remember that" Watson said, before turning away.

_That was weird. _I thought as I settled down, looking around. It sounded like Watson liked Rachel. It wasn't possible, was it? After all, they did argue a lot; all of the time actually.

**Watson's POV**

I looked up at the sky. Millions of stars looked back down at me along with the full moon. They all had each other and got along so well.

I sighed and lowered my gaze. _Why can't I get along well with the others like the stars and moon get along? _I thought. Never had I thought about ever wanting to get along with Rachel and her friends until now.

Then again, she is also Mike's little sister, and who knows what he would do to me if I let something happened to her. Perhaps that was the reason why I felt the need to protect her, but hide it.

Something moved in the shadows, causing me blink several times and look around. My heart was racing with nervousness. I saw it again, and this time I ran back towards the campfire. "Ellen, wake up!" I whispered desperately, shaking Ellen awake.

"Watson, what is it?" Ellen asked, yawning. "Wake up Rachel and the others. Something is here!" I replied. Once I said that, Ellen was wide awake and helping me wake the others.

I saw it move again, but this time it looked like there was more. "W-w-what is it?" Rachel asked, her voice quivering. "Just stay calm" Anna instructed. I could tell that they had been in situations similar to this by the way they acted. I doubt that had to fight before, but maybe they got in trouble once.

The rustling grew closer until whatever made it jumped out and headed directly for me. I gasped and heard the others scream. But all I could do was focus on the thing…

**Ok, it's shorter than the other chapters, yes. But I leave you with a cliff hanger. Enjoy.**


	4. The guardians to the rescue

** Rachel's POV**

"Nightmare!" I shouted, seeing the horse head straight towards Watson. "Whoa, wait, I thought he had to believe to see the nightmares!" Ellen objected.

"How should I know? I've barely done my research on the movie!" I countered. "Enough talking, more helping!" Lucas said, and with that he leapt towards the nightmare. "Lucas you're a mouse-brain!" Ellen shouted.

I had to agree with her on that one. None of us knew how to fight at all, yet he goes towards the thing. "Rachel, look out!" Cali warned, tackling me to the side and on the ground. I shoved her off and looked up. It was another nightmare.

"Ok, this is useless! Regroup!" I shouted, my leadership qualities instantly kicking in. My friends, and surprisingly Watson, obeyed and we formed a circle, our backs to each other. "Any ideas?" Anna asked, eyeing the nightmares. There was at least ten by now.

"I got an idea" Cali said. "It better not involve fighting because none of us can fight! Not even Watson, and he wrestles!" Lucas replied. "Hey, I'll have you know I could easily win a fight against-" Watson began, but I cut him off. "Now is not the time! Cali, what's your plan?" I asked.

"We run and then shout for help" Cali said. "Ok, that's not a good idea, but I'm desperate" I said. With that, all six of us sprinted off in different directions in the woods. We once again regrouped when we made it back into town.

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die!" Ellen shouted repeatedly as the two of us were being chased by a nightmare. "Ellen, calm down!" I said and looked around, smiling when I saw a building I could easily climb. "Follow me!" I added.

Ellen followed me towards the building. I picked up my pace, despite my chest heaving and my sides aching. I ignored the pain and made sure Ellen matched my pace, which she did. Then I jumped on the building's trash can and launched myself off of that, reaching out for the building's roof.

My hands grabbed on and I quickly pulled myself up, gasping for breath. Ellen was soon beside me where she plopped down on the ground. "Never. Again" Ellen muttered, lifting her head, only to drop it back down.

Our peaceful and well deserved rest didn't last long though. The nightmare was soon upon us again. I shielded my friend by putting myself in front of her, my gaze hardening. I was terrified out of my mind, but I needed to protect Ellen.

The nightmare got closer, and I finally showed my fear. I gulped. "Help!" I shouted desperately. "Help us!" Ellen joined in. We continued to shout, with me desperately trying to keep the nightmare away, which didn't work. Our voices soon grew hoarse, but we didn't give in.

**Cali's POV**

"Lucas, we need to get away. The nightmares are gaining on us!" I said, glancing over my shoulder. "I agree, but first. Help!" Lucas yelled. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea" I said, trying to keep up. But I couldn't keep running forever; it might cause an asthma attack!

"Lucas…I can't….keep running" I said, my pace slowing down despite me trying to prevent it. My legs were sore and I was gasping for breath. "Cali, you have to. We need to get away!" Lucas protested, but his eyes showed concern for me.

"Lucas, I have asthma. I could end up having an asthma attack!" I explained. Lucas bit his lip before running over to me, and picking me up. He placed me on his back and continued to run. "Help!" he called out once more.

"Lucas, I'm about ready to give up. They're gaining and the only one out of us that at least has some common knowledge of these 'nightmares' or whatever they are, is Rachel" I stated. "Don't give up Cali. We're going to meet back up with the others and we'll be fine" Lucas insisted.

"Look out!" a new voice called, making me look around from where I was on Lucas' back. Ice instantly made a wall behind us, blocking the nightmares pathway to us. A boy with white hair, blue eyes, a blue hoodie, and a stick with a hook on the end flew down towards us.

"You okay?" he asked. I slowly slid off of Lucas' back and nodded "Yeah, we're fine. Just a little shaken up" I replied. Before the boy could reply, shouts were heard. "Anna, do something!" one shouted, Watson. "Don't tell me what to do! There are three of them chasing us!" another said, Anna.

"Sounds like Anna and Watson are in trouble!" Lucas said. The boy turned to us "Get somewhere safe. I'll go help your friends" he said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Watson is not our friend. He annoys us!" I protested. "Cali" Lucas warned, before dragging me off somewhere safe.

**Anna's POV**

"Watson, I'm telling you to knock it off. We need to lose them somehow!" I growled. "I don't care what you're telling me! You're a middle school kid, so I don't have to listen to you!" Watson retorted.

"Hey Watson, look!" I said, watching a boy stop the nightmares chasing us with ease. After they were gone, he turned to us. "I take it you're Anna and Watson" he said. I nodded "Yeah, we are. Wait a minute, how do you know us?" I asked. "Two of your friends told me. We could hear your shouts. The name is Jack Frost by the way" he replied.

"Oh my gosh! Rachel wasn't kidding when she said we were stuck in a movie!" I exclaimed. True, I had considered the idea, but I thought it was a joke. "I still don't believe it!" Watson said. "Really, because you seem to be able to see Jack" I retorted, smirking.

"Well-I…uh…IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! YOU'RE ONLY IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Watson insisted, but I continued to smile. "Is this a normal conversation?" Jack asked, confused. "Not really. Watson, the others, and I don't get along at all" I explained.

"Anna, are you ok?!" Someone shouted to us. I looked up and saw Rachel and Ellen on a rooftop looking down at us. "Yeah, we're fine" I replied. Rachel nodded and looked at Jack, her eyes widening. "OH MY STARCLAN, IT'S JACK FROST!" she yelled. With that she jumped off of the rooftop and landed on top of Jack, tackling him to the ground in a hug. "You are my favorite guardian! I love all you're comebacks! The Easter Kangaroo one especially!" Rachel explained, talking really fast.

"No! Bad Rachel!" Ellen said, slowly making her way off the rooftop and prying Rachel off of Jack. "I thought you two were being chased as well. How did you get away?" I asked, confused now. "We had some help from the Easter Kangaroo" Rachel replied.

"For the last time, I'm a bunny!" a voice with an Australian accent said from behind us. I turned and saw a 6 foot 1 bunny with boomerangs. "Hello Bunny. Nice to meet you. Now, where are the others?" I said. "Others? How many of you are there?" Jack asked, standing back up.

"Let's see, there are Rachel, Cali, Lucas, Anna, Watson, and me. So there are six of us." Ellen said, counting on her fingers. "Six?! Were all of you being chased by nightmares?" Jack asked. I nodded "Just about" I replied.

"How come we've never seen you around Burgess before? Are you guys new to town?" Jack continued. "Not exactly-OW-I mean yes, yes we are" Rachel said. I had elbowed her to keep her from revealing the truth.

"Rachel, control your boyfriend!" Cali said, walking up to us with Lucas grinning. "I thought I told you two to hide" Jack said, confused. "Frostbite, they're younger than you. And from what I've heard, in middle school. They aren't gonna listen to you" Bunny stated.

"I got an amazing idea!" Rachel suddenly squealed. "I don't care!" Watson replied. "LIKE A HONEY BADGER!" Ellen shouted with glee. "Guys stop. Rachel, what's your idea?" Lucas said. "We should go to the North Pole!" Rachel said, smiling.

I face-palmed at Rachel's idea. "And how are we to get there Ms. 'Over-obbessed-with-the-guardians-and-warriors-to-the-point-where-I-use-their-references'?" I asked. My nickname for my friend got a lot of giggles. "Well, there's Jack, and Bunny" Rachel stated, motioning to the two guardians.

"Plus, they might be able to help us find a way home" Rachel whispered into my ear. "Rachel, as much as we all know you're the leader. We probably shouldn't tell them we're from another dimension" I explained.

**Jack's POV**

While the five of them were talking, with Watson sort of away from the group, I looked up at Bunny. "Perhaps we should take them to the North Pole. By the way they're acting, they're hiding something from us" I whispered.

"Frostbite, we're not taking them to the pole. From the looks of it, they're secret is no harm to us" Bunny replied. "It could be connected to the reason why Pitch sent nightmares after them. I'm surprised though that he has managed to recover so quickly. It's only been a month" I said.

"A month since the defeat? SEE, I TOLD YOU WE WEREN'T FOLLOWING THE STORY LINE! WHAT NOW?" Rachel shouted, making Bunny and me glance over at them. "Rachel, lower your voice mouse-brain!" the girl named Ellen, said, smacking Rachel.

"Ok, maybe we should take them to North's. But we're taking my tunnels mate." Bunny said. I nodded "Fine" I replied. "Ok listen up. We'll take ya to the pole. But we're going by tunnels" Bunny said.

"There is no way I am going in a-" Watson began. "Watson you mouse-brain idiot, we are going to use the tunnels whether you like it or not!" Rachel said, glaring at Watson. By the way she acted and the look in her eyes, I could tell she and Watson did not get along.

"Uh, Rache, you do realize mouse-brain is basically another word for idiot in Warriors, right? Therefore you just called Watson idiot idiot" Cali pointed out. "You know what? He deserved it!" Rachel said. "Whoa, calm down" Lucas said.

"Guys, you ready?" I asked, gaining their attention once more. They all nodded and I turned to Bunny, who opened up a hole. All of us jumped in and headed towards the North Pole.

**Cali's POV**

"Oh my Starclan! This place is amazing!" I said, looking around the globe room. "Cali, did you just use a Warriors reference? That is so unlike you!" Rachel said, doing a fake gasp.

We had been left alone in the room with Sandy while Jack and Bunny went to go get North and Tooth. Apparently all the guardians had already been here. So now all of us were sort of spread out in the room exploring. Except for Watson, who was in a corner, and Anna, who was talking to Sandy.

"Yeah, well, whatever" I replied, gently punching Rachel's arm. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled. "We should get Ellen and have a three-way clan battle" She suggested. "I heard that Rachel, and if you do so help me I will pin you to the floor and not let you up!" Anna called over to us, before continuing her conversation with Sandy.

"There goes our plans on Friday…wait, what day is it anyways?" I asked. Rachel shrugged "I dunno. Let me ask Lucas" she said. I nodded "Alright" I said. "YO LUCAS! WHAT DAY IS IT?!" Rachel shouted across the room.

"Geez, no need to shout, and I don't know." Lucas replied. Rachel nodded and turned back to me "So now what?" she asked. "Well, for your information, when Jack and the others return, I'm probably going to freak them out" I explained.

"How so?" Rachel asked. "I plan on saying 'I ship it'" I replied, smirking mischievously. "Oh great Starclan no." Rachel replied, her face growing pale. Although I could tell she was trying hard not to smile and laugh.

"Ok, we're back" Jack said, entering the room. "SHINY LIGHTS!" Ellen suddenly shouted, pointing to the globe. "Did she really just now notice that?" Watson asked, finally speaking up. "Apparently so" I said. "NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Watson snarled. "Yeah, you did actually ask us" Rachel retorted.

"What did I tell you North? They get off topic real fast and seem to argue with Watson" Jack said. I chuckled and walked over to them. "Yeah, well, that's normal for us. Considering how hyper we are" I explained.

"Ok, well, can you get your friends' attention sheila?" Bunny asked me. I nodded "Watch the master" I whispered before turning to my friends. "OH MY STARCLAN LOOK AT THAT HONEY BADGER EATING PASTA IN THE TARDIS!" I shouted. At that moment four heads looked over at me and all of my friends shouted 'where' in unison.

"Watson that includes you" I added. Watson rolled his eyes but didn't disagree. "How did you…" North began, but I cut him off. "Don't ask. Just get back on topic before you lose their attention"

"Ok well, I guess we should start with formalties. North, Tooth, this is Cali, Rachel, Ellen, Anna, Lucas, and Watson. You six, this is North and Tooth. You've already met Bunny and Sandy of course" Jack said, introducing all of us.

I walked over to Rachel and smiled. "Let the chaos began. Then we'll explain our story" I whispered. Rachel nodded and we silently high-fived. It was time to show our true colors.

**Uh-oh, the guardians are in for a ride. Now I am off to bed because I have soccer tryouts tomorrow. So uh, yeah. Enjoy this nice chapter of the six finally meeting the guardians!**


	5. A past between friend and foe

** Rachel's POV**

"Wahoo, faster!" I exclaimed with glee. Anna, however was frustrated. "For the last time Rachel, I AM NOT A CAR!" she exclaimed, flailing about until I fell off of her back in a laughing fit.

It had been a full five minutes of insanity, and Lucas, Anna, Watson, or the guardians couldn't control Ellen, Cali, or me. We were too hyper, as was our true colors. Plus, I hardly show my hyper, insane, no common sense whatever side.

"Come on Rachel! We're dancing to carmalldansen!" Ellen called, playing a song on her phone. I squealed and ran over to Cali and Ellen as the song began. We danced along, laughing as we messed up a few times.

"Ellen had her phone on her the whole time? She could of called someone to help us!" I heard Anna whisper to Lucas rather loudly as we continued to dance. "And what would she have said to the person she called?" Lucas whispered back.

"LET'S GO TO KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN!" Cali exclaimed, running around in circles with her hands in the air. "No!" Watson yelled, annoyed. What he didn't get was that this was normal for us. That's why Lucas and Anna sort of tried to give up on calming us.

"Listen you three need to calm down some so you can explain something to us" Jack tried to get me to understand, but it didn't work well. "I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES!" I yelled, having my arms spazz out above my head.

"Rachel, we're not singing 'Dynamite'; we're singing 'he is not one of us'!" Ellen informed me. I nodded and Ellen, Cali, and I began to sing the song in perfect unison. Ellen did the first part, I did the second part, and Cali did the background, making it sound like we sung the song many times before…oh wait, we have.

Finally, after a while we calmed down and plopped down on the ground beside each other, laughing. We were almost finished laughing when Cali spotted Jack looking at her with concern. "Hey Jack, guess what! I ship you and Tooth!" She yelled. This caused Ellen and I to once again laugh.

"Alright you three. You had your fun" Anna said as we finally stopped laughing and stood up. "They call that fun? I'm the guardian of fun, and I have never seen anything so crazy and unpredictable!" Jack exclaimed.

"What did Cali mean by shipping us?" Tooth asked. All of us looked at each other, trying to decide whether or not to tell Tooth. "You don't want to know" Lucas said, finally speaking for us. "Of all the people I could get stuck with, it had to be you five" Watson muttered.

I couldn't resist. It was instinct to shout something at him, especially something funny. "You just hate us because you aren't us!" I shouted. The room erupted into laughter and I received several high-fives.

"Now that that is over, what was the point of it?" North asked, trying to stay on topic. "We decided to have some fun" I replied. "Uh…Lucas, can we talk to you about Rachel? Because I doubt she'll tell us what we're about to ask" Jack suddenly said. Lucas nodded "Of course, but if it's anything about her personal life I think should be kept secret, I won't tell you" he replied.

**Lucas' POV**

"Is Rachel ADHD or something? Because one minute she's calm and then hyper. What does she mean by 'just having fun'? Is that really fun to you guys?" Bunny asked. "Ok, no Rachel is not ADHD or anything like that, although sometimes all of us think she is because she can't hold still for long. Rachel is actually a very calm person, but we haven't had a chance to be hyper. Her being hyper like that is like settling in most of the time" I explained.

"Most of the time, what does that mean?" Tooth asked curiously. I sighed "Well considering she used the line 'just having fun' it wasn't settling in. Rachel, Cali, and Ellen are different. Most kids would be pacing or tapping their foot-which Rachel does-when scared or nervous. Those three don't always do that. Instead they become hyper and work together to cause chaos to hide the fact that they're scared" I replied.

"So, you think they're still scared?" North asked, glancing over at my friends. They had managed to somehow find a soccer ball and were playing. This resulted with Anna and Rachel fighting for the ball and Anna's shoulder accidently hitting the side of Rachel's lower jaw and Rachel falling down.

I let out a chuckle as my girlfriend just stood back up and joined in the laughter. "What about Watson?" Jack suddenly asked, making me return my attention to him and the others. "What do you want to know about him?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"All of you seem to not get along with him well. What happened?" Jack continued. I looked over at Watson who was in a corner, clenching his fist. It looked like he wanted to end the fun my friends were having.

"It's hard to explain. Maybe I should go back to where it all began. I have this story memorized even though Rachel told it to me" I explained. "Maybe Rachel should explain it to us then mate" Bunny said. I nodded "alright" I said before looking back over at the others. "Hey Rache, can you come here for a sec?" I called.

**Rachel's POV**

After being called over and asked about what happened between Watson and us, I sighed. I didn't like telling the story because it was confusing and it bothered me. The only ones I've ever told were Lucas, Anna, Ellen, and Cali because they're like a pack to me.

"I'll tell you the story. But understand it gets confusing and maybe sad at some points" I warned. The guardians nodded and I began my tale.

_We had known each other for as long as I could remember. I was maybe five and Watson was seven when we first met. We went to the same church, so we talked some. As we grew older, I got to know him and his younger sister._

_ I became really good friends with his sister. I would often go over to their house to hang out and play. During this time, Watson and I didn't really talk much anymore. We sort of kept our distance. But that wouldn't last long._

_ One day I decided to play Pokémon while at their house, and I couldn't get past this one gym leader. I had been stuck on that same gym leader for maybe three days. Watson saw I was struggling and came over and helped me._

_ He helped me search for a fire type Pokémon and then helped me capture it and level it up. Together, we defeated the gym leader. Then he quoted something I would never forget. Since the gym leader was the grass gym and I used a fire type Pokémon because grass is weak against them, Watson said 'Remember, fire type Pokémon can defeat grass type Pokémon easily.' I never forgot that._

_ Soon summer rolled around and I was over there more often. His sister was spending the summer at their grandmother's though, so it was just Watson and me. I didn't mind. We played in the backyard, laughing. We would play tag, hide and seek, or race with his dogs._

_ When we weren't doing that we were relaxing under a tree. This tree was special though. It was the center of a small clearing of multiple trees in his front yard. It was this one clearing where we would climb trees and eat popsicles. Of course we also raced each other on our bikes._

_ Sadly, our friendship wasn't meant to last. School once again rolled around and we didn't get to talk to each other at all really. We still saw each other, but never long enough to chat like we used to._

_ The day came when I moved into the same class as him at church. I was so excited to reunite with my friend. But it wasn't anything like I imagined it. We had both changed. I tried to start a conversation with Watson, but it ended with us arguing or him pretending to be asleep. It was like he had no respect for me at all; unlike before._

_ It bothered me so much. What happened to the boy that was once my friend? He called me an annoying middle school kid and that he was never a fan of us. I desperately tried to talk to him, to show him we could still be friends, but he ignored me._

_ It doesn't end there though. One day I finally managed to get him by himself to ask him something. I cornered him and asked 'Watson, what is your problem? Do you not remember the friendship we shared, or the fun we had together several summers ago? Or what about you helping me with Pokémon?' Watson had only said 'Nothing is my problem, and we never had a friendship or spent summer together. You were friends with my sister, not me. I never helped you with that game either"_

_ He didn't remember, but I know I didn't imagine it. It's been a year since that conversation, and it bothers me. I often wonder if he does remember and he just chooses to hide it. But I just don't know._

I finished my story and found myself with my head on Lucas' shoulder with his arm around me in a comforting way. I didn't even realize I was sobbing some. The story never made me cry, so this shocked me.

"Rachel, we had no idea about that. Had it not been something like this, I wouldn't have asked" Jack said sympathetically. I lifted my head and shook it. "No, it wasn't your fault. All of you deserved to know" I replied.

**Watson's POV**

They don't know that I had heard the whole conversation. I was curious and had to. I never even knew Rachel felt that way and that she considered us best friends. Truth is, she was right. I faked forgetting. I remembered all of it.

It just hurt to remember. Rachel was like my little sister and seeing her grow up like that bothered me. Therefore, I chose to hide my real personality from Rachel and her friends. She didn't need me anymore anyways.

I watched Anna and Ellen try to score in a make-shift goal that Cali was guarding. For once, I smiled. Not because I saw them, but because I saw a memory sort of. Like, you know how in the movies a character will sometimes see two older people getting along, and then it changing to two younger kids? Or when they're walking by something and then thinking they see two kids in that spot?

That's what I experienced. Instead of seeing Anna, Ellen, and Cali, I saw Rachel, Mike, and me playing soccer when we were younger. I couldn't deny the friendship I once had with Rachel to myself.

But I could deny it to Rachel and the others. And I would, for their own good. If only they would understand. I glanced towards the window and saw the moon. I sighed and walked over to the window "Listen…Rachel has mentioned you several times. And I was wondering if maybe you could help us get home" I said.

The moon was silent. "Well that didn't work" I muttered, walking back to the others. Rachel, Lucas, and the guardians had already rejoined them, and my heart dropped when I saw Rachel's tearstained face.

"Guys, it's time we tell them where we're from" Rachel said. "What? No!" Anna protested. Wait a minute; I'm supposed to be the one that protests! What's wrong with me?!

"Anna, we need to. They're the only ones that can possibly help us" Rachel insisted. I sighed and said something I didn't think I would ever say "I agree"

**So there you have it. The history behind Watson and Rachel is revealed! What will happen next for these six young people? And will the guardians really be able to help them get back home?**


End file.
